fairy_tailfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Discussion utilisateur:Trafalgar D. Mavis
Pika Cute ... of the Rising Sun |couleur_panneau=White |symbole=Logo kamui babb.png |utilisateur=Ektwp |couleur_nom1=Black |nom1=Hec |couleur_nom2=Black |nom2=tor |couleur_barre=Black |couleur_citation=Black |citation=''" Pikaaaaaaaaa-douken "'' |avatar=Mr_Ektwp.jpg |taille_avatar=150 |couleur_texte=Black |texte= Helloooooooooo Viviiiiiiiiiiiis OvO/ <3 Ma qué comment va toux ? Moi j'ai la crève !!! Plus la mue ... fu*k .... Donc .... tu veux me dire qq chose te propose que : 1. tu commences pars accepter mon invit skype (basic) 2. tu me dises quand tu seras co e que tu pourras venir !!! 3. si c'est longuet apporte des cookies, comme ça on pourras parler au calme! Bises soeurette !!!! <3 ovo/ Ou j'ai mis mon tel moi ? Ah oui trouvé Oups ... O--O }} Re: Anniversaire Merci à toi Auriane <3 Aux anniversaires, on dit "Joyeux Anniversaire" tout simplement, te tracasse pas va ! ;) C'est la petite attention qui compte ;) Lady Quartz ❤ juillet 10, 2016 à 17:04 (UTC)}} Merci! Merci beaucoup pour tes infos sur Rakheid. Je pense que plusieurs personnes (comme moi) voulait le faire mais manquait de volonté, alors bravo! T'es vraiment cool sur ce wiki, tu fais plein de changements alors c'est important de te remercier! Hocine Hey Mavis ! Comment ça va? T'as l'air d'être trop gentille ! ^^ Je voulais te poser une question mais je l'ai oubliée...^^' Bon c'est pas grave ça me reviendra �� Chalut et bonne soirée �� Wendy Scarlett (discussion) juillet 13, 2016 à 19:05 (UTC) Waah ! Que c'est gentil -^_^- Ce serait trop cool pour la BABB �� On peut en faire jusqu'à 3 c'est ça? Wendy Scarlett (discussion) juillet 13, 2016 à 19:49 (UTC) Au fait il faudrait que je te trouve un surnom ;) J'arrive au Tchat :D Wendy Scarlett (discussion) juillet 13, 2016 à 19:53 (UTC) Yay !!! :-D Wendy Scarlett (discussion) juillet 13, 2016 à 20:24 (UTC) Mage commun Hello Maman en fait je voulais te demander comment est ce qu'on sait si on est mage commun ? Voilà à bientôt ^^ Wendy Scarlett (discussion) juillet 16, 2016 à 15:00 (UTC) BABB Oh ouuuiii ^^ Merci beaucoup ! ❤ Il faut remplir un formulaire c'est ça? Wendy Scarlett (discussion) juillet 16, 2016 à 21:57 (UTC) Dacc je verrai demain mais je voulais te demander est ce que je peux avoir un avatar qui sort du cadre (comme Reby) et aussi je voulais te demander par exemple toi c'est quoi ton symbole dans ta BABB turquoise ^^ ? Merci maman ! �� Wendy Scarlett (discussion) juillet 16, 2016 à 22:13 (UTC) Okay je vais regarder �� Mercii maman ! Pour l'avatar je veux bien �� Bonne nuiiit ���� Wendy Scarlett (discussion) juillet 16, 2016 à 22:40 (UTC) Coucou Maman ! Alors j'ai rempli le formulaire pour la BABB ^^ Merciii <3 Wendy Scarlett (discussion) juillet 17, 2016 à 21:30 (UTC) Hey ! Euh ouais en fait pour l'avatar je voudrais garder que Mavis si possible et enlever le fond aussi :) En fait pour le symbole je sais pas si c'est possible de mettre un nuage ? XD Ou si on peut pas un coeur -> ♡ Voilà merci :-* Wendy Scarlett (discussion) juillet 17, 2016 à 22:18 (UTC) BABB (2) Hey Mavis ^^ Est ce que on est obligé de mettre un symbole à une BABB ? Parce que moi j'ai vraiment aucune idée xD Pour les bordures c'est quoi moitié-moitié ? Plumplume (discussion) juillet 18, 2016 à 07:01 (UTC) Ah oui en fait est ce ce serait possible de mettre les nuages comme toi tu as mis le symbole de la triforce (sur la citation ^^) Merchiii Wendy Scarlett (discussion) juillet 18, 2016 à 10:31 (UTC) Coucou Mavis ^^ Voici le formulaire pour ma BABB : Couleur de Fond: } Couleur Texte: } Couleur Fond Citation: } Couleur Texte Citation: } Symbole: (il peut être extérieur au monde de Fairy Tail } Avatar: (Minimum: 100px ; Maximum: 170px) } Citation: } Type de Bordure: (Arrondie, Rectangulaire, moitié-moitié, comme un autre contributeur) } Plumplume (discussion) juillet 18, 2016 à 11:18 (UTC) Tchat Bordure ;) Merciii ♡ mail Team Erza et Team Cookie Nouvelle BABB ? Réponse Trolls Re: lllllllllll No soucis, c'est juste que c'est mieux de les tenir en camisole le plus vite possible C'est très simple, tu as besoin d'une casserole ou poêle, tu mets tes noix de pécan avec du sucre, tu remues, avec la chaleur, le sucre va se transformer en caramel naturellement :o Après tu peux aussi faire le choix de faire d'abord le caramel puis d'y ajouter les pécans, mais c'est plus rapide la première option ^^ J'ai pas de pesée à te donner, car c'est pas un truc que tu pèses en fait, c'est à l'instinct MDR non sérieux, même si tu pèses pas, c'est pas un drame pour cette préparation ci x)}} Désolée Flemme d'utiliser ma BABB ;| Je finis les cours a cette heure la donc non mais je peux venir a 18h30 donc d'i t'y es la c'est bon Zeref&Mavis (discussion) septembre 20, 2016 à 04:46 (UTC) Re Troll Alors : Hey hey hey hey... réponse "Anniversaire" réponse "Wikiversaire" Hey Message Hey Aide pour un truc Message de ta fifille <3 Jai oublié l'essentiel ._. I believe I can talk |couleur_panneau=IndianRed |symbole=Logo kamui babb.png |utilisateur=Ektwp |couleur_nom1=Black |nom1=Hec |couleur_nom2=Black |nom2=tor |couleur_barre=Black |couleur_citation=Black |citation=''" Fournisseur de folie depuis 1789 "'' |avatar=Nyanmaru_Standed.jpg |taille_avatar=150 |couleur_texte=Black |texte= Saluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuge Comment va ? Alors comme ça je peux briser l'innocence en 30 secondes et tu as des screens sur moi Interressant Alors la rentrée ? Et au fait quand tu passeras sur le tchat j'ai un projet faut que je t'en parles Attention c'est exclusivement wikien ... A plus Crésus }} Team ModelBuilder }} Pokébanque <3 J'arriiiiiive, merci Pokébanque <3 }} Première Mission Re:Mission Attends, prends un café et pose toi |couleur_panneau=PowderBlue |symbole=Logo kamui babb.png |utilisateur=Ektwp |couleur_nom1=White |nom1=Hec |couleur_nom2=White |nom2=tor |couleur_barre=White |couleur_citation=White |citation=''" Get Ready To Fly "'' |avatar= Aj_styles.jpg |taille_avatar=150 |couleur_texte=White |texte= Yo Mavis, Tranquille? Pour répondre a ta question il me faudrais plus de temps libre, parce qu'avec le surf et les potes j'ai plus bcp de temps. Ce week-end ? Peut être cet arpèm vers 14h ou demain matin. Mais tu seras pas levée xD Du coup on va voir, surement cette semaine. Ciao Vis PS; je galères même à envoyer ce message en despi xD }} Première Mission Réussie Salut Mavis ! Ta première mission est un franc succès, félicitations ! Tu as bien rédigé le résumé, les images sont bien placées, éditées, catégorisées et choisies. Le résumé est complet, tu n'as pas oublié une scène du chapitre et le style est agréable à lire :) Tu as juste fait quelques petites fautes d'inattention, mais très petites ;) Je t'explique quand même, on sait jamais : *Pour la troisième personne du singulier au présent pour les verbes en -ir, n'oublie pas de mettre un "t" au lieu d'un "s". Ex : il par't'. *Pour "a" et "à", ne pas oublier que le "a" sans accent est la forme conjuguée du verbe avoir. Pour être sûr de ne pas faire la confusion, conjugue ton verbe. Ex : Lucy a un esprit = Lucy avait un esprit Bref, il y avait juste ces petits trucs que j'ai vu plusieurs fois, mais c'est rien du tout :3 Je te félicite encore une fois pour ce travail sérieux et de qualité que tu as fait ! Je reviens (ou Pom) vers toi très bientôt pour te confier ta deuxième mission. Sur ce bonne journée, Pokébanque :) }} Deuxième Mission Votre mission, si vous l'acceptez, sera de vérifier si toutes les introductions de chapitre se font bien sous cette forme : Chapitre 01 Comme vous pouvez le constater, à la suite du titre du chapitre se trouve sa traduction en Kanji, puis en Romaji. Cette dernière doit correspondre à ce qui se trouve dans l'infobox situé à la droite de votre écran. 350px|center Dans l’éventualité ou vous rencontrerez ce genre de situation : 350px|center Veuillez dans les plus bref délais corriger cette anomalie. Si vous avez besoin d'assistance ou de guidance dans votre tâche, vous aurez comme soutiens les agents Utilisateur:Pomon60 et Utilisateur:Dulanabey. Bonne Chance. Re:Dernière Mission Stage Terminé Oukay :3 Merci à toi :p Mission 1: Changer les couleurs du modèle: Index Magie des Feuilles de Papier (que ce soit celle du texte ou du fond; Choix libre sur les couleurs ;)) (Mission simple pour cette première :c ) (→ fait ce travail sur la sous page: Index Magie des Feuilles de Papier/1 ) A bientôt :3 }} Re:Anniversaire ANNIIIIIIV vien voir le message MAAAAVVVIIIIEE désolé TwT *Ada *Ryu Comme ça ce sera moi qui t'aurais souhaité en premier : JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE Sinon voilà pour ton cadeau :D j'ai camouflé le lien :x -->Plumplume Va voir ma nouvelle photo de profil Ceci est un langage codé :x J'espere que tu m'en veux pas trop mais les gens sont méchants >.> (Si vous passez par là, personnes concernées, sachez que je rigole hein <3 ) Bruh. Chuis triste. Je râle les deux personnes qui m'ont devancées. Mais sinon passe une super bonne journée d'anniversaire Mavie <3 }} Happy Birthsday Anniversaire Joyeux Anniversaire Trafalgar,pour te remercier d'avoir lu et commenté mon blog,j'espère que tu passeras une très bonne journée et un très bonne anniversaireMister shonen (discussion) décembre 10, 2016 à 13:47 (UTC) Zoyeux Z'anniversaire Anniversaire J'ai passé 10mn à taper le codage mais le rendu est bien *-* J'espère pour toi que tu as eut Pokemon Lune ou Soleil que tu puisses enfin le commencer e_e}}